


Thirst

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Cas and Dean confront Sam after finally tracking him down.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Suptober20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 23





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 3 prompt: demonic (drabble) | tfw | ~430 words

Sam wiped a hand along his mouth, smearing the blood along his lips and chin. He usually wasn't so...messy, but he had no one to impress right now. The bar was empty, thanks to him. He pushed the body aside and it slumped dead on the floor.

He sighed, made himself a drink, and sat back down again. Sam wasn't sure he wanted to clean up this time. He could let them do it, when they eventually trailed him here.

The door creaked open. He raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Footsteps.

"An angel and a demon walk into a bar," He said. "Sounds like the start of a bad joke."

Sam heard the gun click, and turned to finally face them.

"Hey, Dean. Cas. How's it going?"

Dean glared at him. The floor was littered with bodies. Cas rose from checking one's pulse.

"They're dead," Cas told Dean.

Sam yawned. "Yeah, I got thirsty. Most of them are demon."

"Most?" Dean asked.

"Wasn't exactly checking. Some tasted human."

Cas took a step toward him. "We've been tailing you for months, Sam. Come home. We can-we can _help _you with this."__

__He laughed. "Mm thanks, but no thanks. I told you to leave me be." Sam stared at them, and then fixed his eyes on Dean._ _

__"And what about Dean? He hasn't been 'helped.' You're still a demon, right?"_ _

__Cas looked at Dean with concern, but it quickly faded._ _

__"Dean is...we're working it out."_ _

__"It doesn't matter," Dean said. "You're a monster to me either way. You're killing my kind, Sammy." His mouth twitched in an almost-smile._ _

__"Oh, so it's 'your kind,' now?"_ _

__"It is."_ _

__"Interesting. And how is it in your favor to be teaming up with your angel buddy here?" Sam tilted his head to Cas, who answered for him._ _

__"Dean may be a demon, but he is still Dean. He still has his memories, and he still hunts. You, on the other hand... I don't know what you are anymore. An abomination, perhaps."_ _

__Sam's head falls back when he laughs, a wholehearted one that fills the room._ _

__"That's hilarious coming from you, Castiel! You are the angel nobody wants! You and Dean are practically made for each other. I'm happy for you." He smiled at them, eyes glittering, and they stiffened. Sam stood._ _

__"Well this has been fun, but I should get going now. You can clean this up for me, if you don't mind."_ _

__He left the bar with his back turned to them, feeling the gun pointed at him until he disappeared._ _

__"Damn it," Dean sighed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
